


A Glimpse of her World

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Witcher and a Druid [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fear, Geralt and Valaria suck at talking about the serious stuff, Love, blast from the past, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Geralt struggles with growing feelings for Valaria as he gets a look into what her world is like. And, let's face it, neither Geralt nor Valaria are ready to talk about their feelings yet.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Witcher and a Druid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	A Glimpse of her World

**Author's Note:**

> I can't begin to tell you how HUGE of a word document this thing actually is. I'm having a bit of a challenge in piecing it into one shots that flow together, but I'm enjoying posting it out there in the world. Hopefully you guys still take this with a grain of salt. Keep in mind that this is just the ramblings of a fangirl that got way too into the games and just began writing and deleted little of what ended up on the page!   
> Okay, now that my obligatory "don't hate me or this" disclaimer is out of the way: enjoy!

Moans of pleasure echoed the forest we found ourselves in. Both our names reverberated back at us against the bark of the trees. Flinging my head back as my body was assaulted by Geralt of Rivia, I couldn’t help but keep moaning his name.

I felt his voice rumble through me as he growled out, “Valaria.”

“Geralt!” I screamed as he managed to bury inside me to the hilt. He was going to split me in two! His hands gripped my hips tighter as he picked me up. It was as if I was as light as a feather the way he bounced me up and down. My hands clawed at him, attempting to find purchase anywhere possible.

“Look at me,” He demanded. And look I did. His cat-like, yellow eyes held my gaze, searching almost. It was like he wanted to see the moment he drove me over the edge. He continued bouncing me as his eyes captivated mine. It wasn’t much longer that I willingly dove over the edge. He wasn’t far behind.

He somehow managed to settle us down on the ground gently before we became a tangle of limp limbs. Both our breathing was heavy and erratic as we both looked at the stars. I stifled a giggle as Geralt groaned out, “I’m getting old. Thought I wasn’t going to last.” He shot me a look when he heard the stifled noise. “That funny?”

I turned on my side, smile plastered on my face that was framed with wet and wild hair, “Thought you wouldn’t last? Geralt, you _do_ realize how long we went at it don’t you?” The look in his face was amusing as he admitted he had no idea. I rolled onto my back again and this time let out the laughter that built up, “Geralt, we started this not long after sundown. Look to the horizon!” He saw, eastward, the faintest hint of orange. I watched as he realized we had gone at it all damn night.

“Well, maybe old age isn’t getting to me after all.” He looked back at me with mischief in his eyes. That look made me sit up as he began crawling to me.

“Oh no!” I said, warning him with a smile on my face, “No, Geralt no.” I couldn’t help the giggles that began to escape me.

He continued his crawl and when he got to me, his body settling between my legs easily – as if I was _actually_ putting up a fight – he asked, “No what?”

My hands found a place raking through his hair as I answered, “Maybe you’re ready for another round, but right now that would kill me.” I pressed a kiss to his lips, one that he deepened instantly. After we parted I added, “And, we made a deal.”

He sighed, realizing that I had two very good points, and said, “True, let’s clean up. We’ll have plenty of time to talk on the ride.”

I nodded and allowed him to help me off the ground. Instead of instantly getting to work, like I thought he would, he cupped my face with his hands and placed a quick chaste kiss to my lips. The kind of kiss a husband gives his wife every morning before leaving for work. The kind that come with ease of practice, as if we had done it every day of our lives together. It stunned me, truly, for him to kiss me in such a way. And then it was over, and he got to work. _‘This man is going to be the death of me.’_ I thought as I, too, got to work.

~~

_Mid-day_

We had been on the road, and comically enough two grown adults were riding in silence just to avoid talking about the very real topic of ‘us’. I was content with it, considering I was afraid he’d see sense and leave me on the side of the road. What would cause him, Geralt of Rivia, to waste his time on a disgraced druid that wouldn’t tell him her past? It made no sense.

Whether or not he was having a similar internal downward spiral of a monologue, I had no clue. What I did know is that he hadn’t looked at me since we started riding. His neck seemed tense from how straight he had kept himself the entire ride so far. But, as we continued in this manner, my patience for it grew thin.

“Geralt, about last night.” I started, hoping that the words would just come to me. They didn’t, I just paused, mouth agape… Thankfully, I didn’t need to speak, Geralt took charge.

“Valaria, I realize that I’m not exactly a good choice.” He said suddenly. “I’m a Witcher, with all the uncertainty and animosity that insinuates. I’m rarely welcomed places and am always on the go.” He didn’t look to me, but did look down at his lap, “But, you saw something in me worth your while. For that I am grateful.”

I rode on next to him, listening to every word. The wind caught his hair and I watched mesmerized as it whirled around him.

“You let me into your world, that alone is more than I ever dared to hope for.” He admitted. And though I wanted to hear more, I wanted to tell him what was on my heart as well, we heard a scream towards the south. Both our heads snapped in that direction and we were soon met with the horrifying sight of a man attempting to run away from ghouls. And entire herd of them, at least five strong.

“Gods,” I muttered as Geralt matched my action and the both of us galloped to save the poor man. Geralt jumped from Roach and immediately into action. I, on the other hand, grabbed for the man who panickedly took my hand and scrambled atop my horse. With him behind me and arms wrapped around my torso I rushed off to get him to safety.

I could hear the ghouls freaking out, their screeches as one by one Geralt struck them down was telling. It was almost as if I could feel the fear in their screams. The man behind me was still screaming and yelling, clearly still losing his mind. His cheek pushed against my shoulder and his arms tightened around my torso. A little too tight. Wheezing I said, “Loosen up, I can’t breathe!”

He suddenly, with how soft I spoke, clamed down. As if he realized that he was no longer in danger. Easing my horse to a stop, I turned to see Geralt in the field. His muscles moved his sword up and over his head, and with a single slash the last ghoul was done for.

Taking note of the field, and more specifically the overturned cart, I took note that there were dead bodies on it. Were they plague victims? Was the man currently holding on to me contaminated? Oh gods…

Geralt took note of the cart as he made his way to us. Eyes shooting instantly to me, worriedly. Cleaning his blade on his pant leg, he sheathed it and whistled for Roach. I could tell he was upset. Swinging himself, he mounted Roach and the trusty steed trotted over to us. Geralt’s eyes never leaving me for a second.

Inhaling slowly, I asked, “Sir, what were you doing with those bodies?”

He nodded and said, “Plague victims need burying. Sickness never takes hold of me, so I take them stiffs to the graveyard.” He then jumped off the horse, releasing his hold on me, and then smiled up at me, “Those creatures must o’ smelt ‘em.” When Geralt arrived, jumping down from his own horse, the man smiled and said, “Thank yous for the help.”

Geralt’s eyes widened in recognition. Soon he was glaring and said, “Thought I made it clear last time…”

I looked between the two men. Had they met before? The man was shocked as Geralt growled at him. With hands raised he defended himself, “I didn’t take no main road. But a man’s gotta eat, Witcher.”

“Difference is, it wasn’t just me that helped.” He motioned to me and continued, “You may not get sick. I may not get sick. But _she_ could easily get sick because of you.” He took a step towards the man, causing him to falter back.

“Geralt!” I swung my leg over the saddle and dropped between Geralt and the man. “You don’t know that I’m sick. Come, we can burn the cart, and the ghouls, and then I’ll wash and burn my clothes. Nothing will remain.” I promised and as I spoke, I could see his eyes soften. There was fear in them, as if he was terrified of what it meant if I got sick. He nodded and sighed, relinquishing to what I said. Then, turning to the man behind me, I said, “You too. Wash thoroughly and burn your clothes.”

He rolled his eyes and said, “Why? I won’t get sick, I’m tellin’ yous.”

Anger rose in my throat until I could taste it. Through gritted teeth I said, “I don’t care about you. So what if you don’t get sick? My concern is for anyone you come into contact with. _They_ could get sick because of you.” The man seemed to understand and solemnly nodded as he set out for his home, which he said wasn’t far off.

“Valaria, go to the stream and wash. I’ll be there shortly.” Geralt said as he headed for the cart again. It wasn’t a typical burial, but it was necessary. With a push of his hand, sparks flew from his fingertips and the cart of infected bodies ignited.

I took the reins of my horse and slowly walked us to the stream nearby. It would take forever to wash and cleanse everything, burning what couldn’t be cleaned, and then finally setting out. It would take a full day and night to see if signs present. Word would need to be sent about the delay to the Baron. Hopefully he was an understanding man. The guards that had been sent to fetch me gave me a document with all the symptoms and attempted treatments that his wife had undergone. It seemed as if she were under the influences of a curse. But I wouldn’t know until I was there.

Once at the stream, I began the task of striping my clothing and my horse of his saddle. It was imperative I clean him too. Luckily, my horse had a fondness for water and being pampered. He instantly headed for the stream, prancing around in it like a foal as I began to wash.

~~

_Later That Day_

I had scrubbed every inch of me. I had burned my clothes and the bag that had held some of my things in it. Realizing I had only a pair of trousers now, Geralt had to give me his spare shirt. I practically swam in it, so I had to tie a knot in it for it to fit somewhat properly. My hair was drying in the night air as I began work on weaving a makeshift bag from some reeds I had gathered from the stream’s bank. Geralt was finishing up work on the saddle. He had offered to scrub it clean while I worked on the bag.

The sun was on the descent, just past noon, as I asked, “How will we get word to the Baron?”

Geralt grunted in response and said, “I’ll go into town and find a messenger. First priority is making sure you’re okay.” He huffed as he finished cleaning the saddle and set it over a log to dry. He watched as I wove the reeds together. His eyes tracked each fold and every time one reed crossed over or under another. Soon, as the bag took shape, he asked, “Learn that from the other Druids?”

I didn’t stop my work, not even a pause, as I replied, “No, my mother taught me this.” I continued working as Geralt moved to sit closer to me. I soon finished the bag and began setting my things in it and said, “The Druids taught me how to grow my own food, make my own medicine, and care for the world.”

Geralt nodded, taking the newly packed bag and setting it by the newly cleaned saddle. On his way back he asked, “Does this count as saving you?”

I giggled as he sat down and pulled me onto his lap, “You saved that man, not me. Doesn’t count.” I heard him chuckle as he bucked his hips at me. One strong hand took one of my legs and swung it over his lap. I was saddled atop him, forehead resting against his. My hands were soon combing through his hair, over and over. His own traced over the contour of my body, paying special attentions to my legs.

“I’ll have to try harder, then.” He said, before kissing me.

~~

_Three Days Later_

No symptoms surfaced, and with a clean bill of health I was confident to start the journey again. It hadn’t taken long to get to Velen, considering how much ground we had covered before the scare we had just had. Geralt sighed as we approached the Baron’s home. We got in at sunset and just as the sun sank below the horizon, I saw something. Snapping my head in the direction of the movement I saw something I thought was legend: a lubberkin.

It floated over and seemed to greet Geralt. He smiled slightly and said, “Hello Dea. Good to see you too.”

Dea swirled around him as if she was playing, and then looked to me. I smiled at her and said, “Nice to meet you Dea, I’m Valaria.” Dea got within an inch of my face as she scrutinized me, as if looking into my soul to determine my intentions. She must have been satisfied, considering she cooed and then floated back to her spot under the stairs to the Baron’s home.

Geralt placed a hand on the small of my back and ushered me to the entrance. My mind raced with what must have happened for a lubberkin to be protecting the home and for it to be happy to see Geralt. The man did have a history that was still largely unknown to me.

In no time I was rushed to the Baron’s wife. She was in a tub, and from the window being wide open I could tell the bath was a cold one, indicating high fever. I rolled the sleeves of my borrow shirt up and began washing my hands. Once finished I walked over and asked, “Can you tell me how you feel? I need details, as many as possible.” I felt her forehead and instantly wanted to retreat my hand. Her skin was positively burning. Immediately I called for more ice for the bath and instructed all non-essential people leave the room.

The Baron was one of the people I instructed to leave. Instantly he protested, yelling that he had the right to stay by his wife. I stood, fire behind my eyes, and shot back, “The more people in this room the hotter it gets. Your body mass alone is producing heat and that is something she can’t afford right now.” Taking a breath to calm my anger, I added, “We need to get her core temperature down as quickly as possible. Now, get out.”

Geralt ushered the Baron out of the room and not long after one of the servants came back with the ice I had called for. I dumped the bucket full of ice in the water and said, “Anna, let’s go over the symptoms. When did they first start?”

She was shivering, but her skin still burned, as she began, “A month ago, caught a slight fever from the chill here. Kept fighting it, but then I got nauseous. It was just a bug goin’ round I thought. Then it wouldn’t go away. My husband sent his men for you when I began coughing up blood.” She coughed, as if on cue, and sure enough blood covered her hand.

I got her water to drink and offered, “Was there anything out of the ordinary a month ago? Did you miss your cycle? Was anyone else in your family sick? Did you take someone new into your household?” After she finished her drink, I set the cup to the side and placed a soaked cloth on the back of her neck.

She nodded and said, “My husband had empty positions in his household. A new comptroller, steward, and…” She paused, as if fear had struck her. After another bloody cough she said, “He appointed a new cook. Didn’t last long. Left not long after I got sick.” She looked to me, fear in her eyes and a trail of blood from her lips down her chin. I noted something else, though. Something she hid immediately. Deciding to let it go for later, I focused on the timing she described.

“I need to speak with that cook. If anyone can track down that chef, it’s Geralt.” I said, attempting to reassure her. She nodded and I motioned for one of the maids to get her out of the bath. “She’s sat long enough in the water. Get her dried and get her a silk nightgown. Open the doors to the balcony, we need to get a breeze going in here. I’ll be back soon.”

~~

I rushed as fast as I dared, still being quite slow so as not to raise alarm. I could hear the Baron and so followed the booming voice. Entering before the guard could announce me, I saw Geralt leaning against a table with his arms crossed and the Baron sitting at a desk being eaten away by worry. The two looked up at my intrusion and the Baron instantly jumped to action.

“Why are you here? Is Anna okay? Why aren’t you with her?” He rattled off other questions with no time between for me to answer. He grew impatient with my lack of answer and ended his tirade with, “WHAT ARE YOU EVEN GOOD FOR?”

Geralt stood straight but I raised a hand to stop him. He, begrudgingly, leaned back on the table. I looked in the Baron’s eyes and said, “I believe she’s been poisoned.” The Baron staggered backwards until he could lean on the desk he had been sitting at. His color drained and as he sat in silence I added, “A month ago you hired a cook for your household. Anna told me he didn’t stay long past her getting a fever.” I looked to Geralt and said, “Think you could take a look and see if there’s anything to go off of? I know the trail’s a bit cold.”

The Baron looked to Geralt and practically begged. The man went as far as to grip Geralt’s arms and shook him softly, “Please, Witcher! Save my wife again!”

I cocked a brow at that but put my brave face back on and said, “Baron, I’ll make a list of herbs I need to help Anna. But, I cannot give her an antidote if I don’t know what the poison is. We have to get that cook to tell us.”

Geralt sighed and answered, “Yeah, I’ll see what I can find.” He gave me a look of exasperation before looking back to the Baron and asked, “When did you hire the cook and when did he leave?” I nodded, leaving to return to Anna and make that list. When I made it to Anna’s room, I was met with quite the sight: Anna was sitting in her bed, her entire front coated in blood. The poor servant was panicking, completely out of their league in means of caring for their mistress.

I rushed to her side and said, “Anna, can you breathe?” She nodded, wheezing a bit, but for the most part I could hear her breathing with little obstruction. The silk had just absorbed and spread the blood she had coughed up, making it look worse than it was. “Good, let’s get you changed.” I said, noting I would need to start of some sort of potion that would stop her internal bleeding. First, I would need to find the source of the bleed.

“What’s the first step?” Anna asked, suddenly. I knew what she meant. She was being pragmatic. She confirmed my thoughts as she continued, “You think I’ve been poisoned. But if you give me just any antidote it could do more damage. So, what’s the first step?”

I nodded and sat next to her, so we were eye level, “First thing is I find the source of that bleeding and try to stop it.” I began feeling her forehead for fever, finding it was going down I continued, “Then I try to alleviate the other symptoms.”

She nodded and said, “So, in other words, you do what you can to keep me alive until the Witcher can find the cook.” I nodded in agreement. Anna smirked and with a sigh said, “Then gods’ speed to him.”

~~

_One Day Later_

Anna was declining, rather quickly. I couldn’t pinpoint the source of the bleeding, but I managed to ease the pain she was feeling. Currently, she was back in the ice bath as her fever skyrocketed again. I couldn’t pinpoint what she had been given. But, it wasn’t a typical poison, certainly not a simple one. The symptoms, old and the ones that surfaced after Geralt left to find the cook, seemed a mixture of multiple different toxic substances I knew of.

Clearly, whomever poisoned her wanted her to suffer. There was no way that the poisoner was unaware of what the reactions would be. What had Anna done to him? Or… was it… the Baron? Was all this to hurt the Baron?

“It’s always the Baron, dear.” She said. She leaned her head back and sighed, blood stained around her mouth, “He made enemies when we first arrived in Velen. More enemies than friends.” I took the cup and scooped water up before pouring it over her head. She sputtered a bit, still not shivering, and continued, “If they hurt him, poison him, so what? He either gets better or he doesn’t; no lesson learned.”

I sighed, sitting on the chair next to the tub, I replied, “To make him hurt they hurt the ones he loves.”

“Love is irrelevant, dear.” She said, sinking back into the water to attempt to relax, “A marriage like mine isn’t one fueled on love.” I felt her pulse once more, noting it was declining slightly. She smirked at my concern and then said, “Don’t be sad for me. In indifference there is security.”

I nodded, understanding she was married for security and had seemingly long since accepted love was not in her cards. At least, not love with her husband. Before I could consider anything else, I heard a commotion from the courtyard. For me to hear it, the person yelling must be screaming for their life. Anna seemed concerned and instantly rushed to get out of the tub.

Knowing she wouldn’t be made to stay in place, I helped her get her robe on as we both went to the see what was going on. She was weak, unable to stand on her own. It was easy to hold her up, and as we made our way down the stairs, we were met with quite a scene. The Baron had just grabbed hold of a man with terror in his eyes. The large man was strangling the newcomer as Geralt and a guard attempted to stop the Baron.

“He hasn’t said what he gave Anna! You kill him, you kill Anna!” Geralt shouted over the Baron’s wild yells.

Anna inhaled sharply and her fear matched the man being strangled. Whispering into her ear I asked, “Were you sleeping with him?” Anna nodded slightly, continuing the discretion that I had offered.

Geralt managed to get the Baron away from the once-cook. The Baron staggered back and screamed out, “HOW DARE YOU POISON MY ANNA!”

After coughing and catching his breath, the accused yelled back, “I didn’t intend to poison her!” Everyone looked at the man confused. But, soon, it came to light as he let his anger free and screamed, “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE FISH THAT NIGHT!”

Anna, speaking through the deafening silence, asked brokenly, “You tried to poison my husband?” The man looked at Anna, being held up by me, and but was unable to say anything. He just began to cry, realizing just how bad he had messed everything up. Anna, from my arms, whispered, “I want to go back inside.”

“Yes, ma’am.” I replied and began to take her inside. When he back was to the courtyard her tears began to fall. It as in that moment, I saw just how damaging politics could be. It was a damage I was well acquainted with. We ascended the stairs, a guard shutting the front door behind us, and I said, “Geralt will find what he gave you.”

She didn’t reply to that, she simply said, “I made a mistake.” She hung her head, no longer strong enough to walk, and said, “I trusted him.” With ease, I hoisted her on my back and began walking up the stairs to her room. I felt tears soak into the back of my shirt and knew she was hurt. She had trusted the man in the courtyard and instead of being a safe place for her to be loved and feel like a young girl again, he had betrayed that trust and tried to kill her husband: her security. It was a mistake that those in political positions cannot afford to make. One she would likely never make again; lesson had been learned. But at what cost? If she pulled through, she would never open up to another again.

“Anna, let’s get you in bed. A bit of sleep will help you escape for a bit.” I said, sitting down on her bed. She let her feeble grip on me go and allowed her maid to lay her down gently in the bed. Her skin was ice cold and finally, she was shivering. Her fever gone. I instructed the maid to get the warmest pair of stockings and put them on her while I grabbed all the blankets and furs in the room to cover her up.

A knock to the door sounded and in came the man that was tangling my heart up in knots. Geralt dipped his head in respect and said, “He attempted to give the Baron a mix of three Witcher potions. Not full doses, though.”

My head shot in his direction and instantly I asked, “Three?” I wanted to ask for an antidote, some way to cure her, and he knew it.

He shook his head, “Witcher potions aren’t for humans. Only way she gets better is if she’s strong enough to pull through.” He walked to me, looked to Anna, and whispered, “I’m shocked she isn’t dead yet.”

I sighed, checked that Anna had fallen asleep, and whispered, “She was sleeping with the cook. Finding out he had tried to kill her husband… Geralt I doubt she has the will to pull through now.”

~~

_Three Weeks Later_

Geralt had taken contracts for work while I stayed to help Anna in any way I could. If that was helping her get better, so be it. If that was helping nurse her in the grave, so be it. I refused to just leave her to fate, I just couldn’t. So, I stayed and therefore Geralt did as well.

The Baron had the cook hanged for his crime, but far out of sight so that Anna wouldn’t see. He seemed to know that she had been sleeping with him, and instead of being angry he nurtured. It was true, their marriage was one of security. He knew that with his wife, he was the ‘Bloody Baron’. She knew that with him she was secured. Without one another they would fall.

Somehow, Anna began to pull through, though I could tell she would never be the same. She seemed more introverted and unwilling to communicate. Geralt was at a loss for how she was alive. He was certain that she would die. But she proved stubborn.

As I packed my things, I heard someone open the door to my room. A look over my shoulder, I saw the Baron enter with a solemn face he said, “I want to thank you for staying like you did.” He closed the door behind him and continued, “Anna, while we haven’t been the best of matches, is the love of my life. You staying to see her on the mend means more to me than I can ever say.”

A sad ghost of a smile appeared on my face as I said, “I only wish I could do more. But, the truth is only you can help her through this now.”

He nodded to me. In the time that I had tended Anna, she confided in me the innermost workings of her relationship with the Baron. While I wasn’t sure I could lead such a life, I was capable of understanding it. And the Baron seemed to know that I did not judge them, though he never broached the subject with me. He looked to the meager number of belongings I had with me and asked, “Is there nothing I can give you for what you’ve done? You deserve a king’s ransom for saving her.”

I shook my head and said, “No, I have all I need. Thank you though.” Slinging the lone bag over my shoulder I stood up on my tiptoes and pecked a kiss to his cheek, “Try to be kind to each other, yeah?”

He chuckled heartily at that. The smile that graced his face reached his eyes, showing how genuine the laughter was. It was music to my ears to hear someone laugh like that, after three weeks of somberness. When he composed himself, wiping a tear from his eye, he said, “Only a Druid that travels with a Witcher would tell someone called the ‘Bloody Baron’ to be kind!”

Geralt entered at that and gave the Baron a confused look. I thanked him for his kindness and allowed Geralt to usher me outside to go to the horses. He was ready to leave and the nip in the air told me winter was on our heels. I waved to the Baron as I rode out of the little village. The man next to me chuckled and asked, “How do you make friends wherever you go?”

Grinning at the Witcher next to me, I answered with, “I smile a lot.”

He nodded, and then added, “Hope you don’t mind being in the saddle for a while. Kaer Morhen is quite the jaunt from here.” His eyes bore into my soul as he took one of his calloused hands to cup my face.

Giggling, I asked, “You just got a glimpse into my world. Still want me around?”

He nodded, leaned in to press our lips together, and then said, “How else am I getting that story out of you?”

And in that moment, I realized: we never spoke about us all those weeks ago. And there I was, about to journey to Kaer Morhen to be snowed in for the entire winter with him. _‘He’s going to be the death of me.’_


End file.
